Laminated panels are found in a plurality of products. Laminated panels typically consist of a plurality of layers, each layer being part of the laminated panels for given properties. Therefore, laminated panels are used as an alternative to well known materials, such as leather and polymers (e.g., vinyl), in the fabrication of goods.
The layers constituting laminated panels are chosen for various properties that will suit the subsequent use of the product. For instance, layers having properties such as resilience, impermeability, strength, shock absorption, softness, are combined to be laminated into panels that will have selected characteristics.
The lamination processes typically involve a continuous feed of the layers into presses, and therefore involve expensive equipment. Moreover, effects such as embossing are desired on some panels, and this involves further equipment, for instance to synchronize embossing dies with the feed of material in the lamination process.
It would thus be desirable to simplify the lamination process and to lessen the cost of equipment involved in the process, for instance when embossing is required in the laminated panels.